


Кто судит конфету по обёртке

by Strannics



Series: Истории лилового тысячелистника [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Абараи Ренджи даже представить не мог, чем именно провинился перед капитаном Айзеном, чтобы заслужить перевод в 11-ый отряд…





	Кто судит конфету по обёртке

 

       _Абараи Ренджи даже представить не мог, чем именно провинился перед капитаном Айзеном, чтобы заслужить перевод в 11-ый отряд._  
  
      За какую-то неделю он умудрился обзавестись вниманием Зараки Кенпачи — Король Душ, за что? — и теперь младшие офицеры многозначительно переглядывались, через раз шепча то «Удачи тебе», то «Светлая тебе память». Зато некоторые ненормальные из рядов офицеров старших почему-то смотрели на новичка почти завистливо. И даже немного… враждебно? Это они его так проверяли на прочность, что ли? Или всё-таки именно завидовали свалившемуся вниманию? Если последнее, то Ренджи бы с радостью, чтобы лишний раз обезопасить себя, переадресовал всё либо лысому драчуну, либо нарцисстичному павлину, как самым частых попадающимся на глаза и имеющим какой-то мистический авторитет — явно не только из-за должностей 3-его и 5-ого старших офицеров, звания здесь почти ничего не стоили… Но капитан неумолимо интересовался именно переведённым шинигами, по-видимому, считая, что сослать в его отряд могли только рьяного нарушителя спокойствия или уставов, а значит, близкого по духу. Ренджи, чего таить, нравом кротким не выделялся, но всё-таки был не настолько диким, как местные шинигами.  
      Потому за первую же вылазку в Мир Живых новоиспечённый член 11-ого отряда ухватился обеими руками, параллельно отправляя с ноги в полёт того, кто уже почти принял задание. К счастью, за ту же минувшую неделю Ренджи уяснил, что шинигами под началом Зараки Кенпачи могли запросто и бесцеремонно сменять друг друга, когда и как им заблагорассудится, если это точно не навредит общему делу, и им за это грозил разве что непонятный вздох со стороны официального посыльного. Да упаси Король Душ от подобного в 5-ом отряде! Айзен Соске, конечно, относительно мирный и терпеливый капитан, по крайней мере, в сравнении с теми же Кучики Бьякуей или Хицугаей Тоширо, но непослушания и самоволки всё равно не потерпит, а столь вызывающего поведения, бросающего тень на весь отряд, и подавно.  
      Увы, Абараи Ренджи 5-ому отряду больше не принадлежал, будучи переведенным в отряд 11-ый… А значит, можно немного и подебоширить, тем более что цели преследуются совсем не дурные: он ведь просто хочет отправиться на миссию в Мир Живых. Конечно, с поправкой, что это позволит временно сбежать от капитана, почему-то обязательно обращающего внимание на нового офицера куда больше, чем оно должно быть положено. И от некоторых других фанатичных шинигами тоже сбежать.  
      Чувствуя испытывающий взгляд на спине, Ренджи мысленно подгонял неторопливую адскую бабочку и как-то слишком медленно возникающий и открывающийся сенкаймон. После недели, проведённой едва ли не на иголках, в Генсее наверняка будет даже дышать легче. А задание — патрулирование и уничтожение любых прорвавшихся «душ-минус» — пустяк, подобных за спиной предостаточно. Вместе с Кирой Изуру и Хинамори Момо он немало таких миссий выполнил, так что проблем не возникнет… Хотя что-то в предстоящем ныне раскладе всё-таки не нравилось.  
      Что именно было не так, Ренджи понял, когда сенкаймон уже закрылся за спиной. «Вместе с Кирой Изуру и Хинамори Момо». Раньше, будучи шинигами 5-ого отряда, действовать приходилось не в одиночку! Ему бы хоть кого-нибудь себе в подспорье. Или просто для компании, иначе, как минимум, скука сожрёт.  
      Но адская бабочка безучастно летела вперёд, ситуацией не проникнувшись и следуя лишь одной цели: провести шинигами через Разделитель Миров. Возвращаться она не намеривалась. А значит, задание было — Ренджи даже произнёс вслух и по слогам — о-ди-ноч-ным.  
  
       _В 11-ом отряде, похоже, сплошные самоуверенные самоубийцы._  
  
      Стоило только выйти в Генсей и сделать хоть и немного нервный из-за предвкушения явных неприятностей, которые обычно не заставляют ждать, но всё-таки глубокий вдох, чтобы насладиться пусть и призрачной и непродолжительной, но свободой, как из почти закрывшегося сенкаймона кто-то вылетел следом.  
      Болезненные возгласы — преследователь со всей дури впечатался лбом Ренджи в затылок — слились воедино. И Ренджи не без ужаса осознал, что голос неожиданного компаньона, от которого, вроде как, совсем недавно даже не отказался бы, принадлежал ребёнку. А единственным ребёнком на территории 11-ого отряда, который мог последовать в Разделитель Миров за уходящим на задание шинигами, была…  
      Ренджи беззвучно чертыхнулся и осторожно повернул голову, удостоверяясь, что не ошибся. Потирая лоб и неповторимо гримасничая, на земле за спиной сидела именно Кусаджиши Ячиру.  
      Абараи взвыл повторно, на этот раз громко и отчаянно.  
      — Какого?.. То есть, что ты?.. Вы!.. Что Вы здесь делаете?!  
      Ренджи путался в словах и хватался за голову, весьма красочно представляя, как эту самую голову ему сносит. Не допусти Король Душ, чтобы на этом чаде хоть царапина появилась! Зараки Кенпачи ведь изничтожит, не став даже слушать объяснения и, тем более, оправдания.  
      — Успела! — ликующе доложила Ячиру, скорее самой себе, нежели непосредственному собеседнику, бодро вскочив на ноги и начав радостно кружиться на месте, вознеся руки к небу и едва не залепив всё ещё сидящему на земле в непосредственной близости офицеру ножнами меча по голове. Благо, Ренджи успел отпрянуть назад. Вернее, отползти, до сих пор будучи в шоке от осознания происходящего. — Когда я сказала, что тоже хочу пойти погулять в Мир Живых, Кен-чан заявил, что я могу пойти с тобой, если успею, — милостиво пояснила Ячиру уже целенаправленно Ренджи, который и хотел повторить вопрос «Какого?..», ну, то есть, тот самый, уже заданный, и одновременно как-то не решался этого сделать. — И я успела! — подвела Ячиру итог, переставая вертеться и останавливаясь точно лицом к своему слушателю.  
      Ренджи тряхнул головой, в последний раз пытаясь избавиться от видения, но оно, увы, не пропало. Выходит, Ячиру, на самом деле, рванула следом за примеченным шинигами в сенкаймон. Это же с какой скоростью она должна была перемещаться, чтобы успеть как просто прошмыгнуть во Врата, так и впоследствии нагнать желаемого человека в Разделителе, причём без сопровождения адской бабочки?  
      Конечно, в 11-ом отряде поговаривали, что Кусаджиши Ячиру занимает пост лейтенанта не только потому, что является кем-то вроде — Король Душ, как же это нелепо звучит! — приёмной дочери капитана. Вот только трудно было даже представить, что это дитя способно реально сражаться… Хотя недавно удалось убедиться, что то же шунпо Ячиру не просто доступно, а доступно на достаточно высоком уровне. Наверное, одной недели всё-таки пока недостаточно, чтобы сложить полную картину об отряде Зараки Кенпачи. А со стороны ведь подчиняющиеся ему шинигами внушительными кажутся только в своём безрассудстве и своей кровожадности.  
  
       _Даже подумать страшно, что может вырасти из этой девчушки при таком-то окружении._  
  
      — Прекрати играть в догонялки! — истинно негодовала Ячиру, наблюдая за тем, как Ренджи уже пятый раз поспешно отступает, чтобы не попасть под когти Пустого. Ладно бы один, но несколько «душ-минус» слились в единое целое, что добавило врагу как силы, так и поворотливости, из-за чего атаки одна за другой захлёбывались. — Давай, бей его, бей!  
      Ренджи скрипнул зубами и отпрыгнул ещё на пару шагов шунпо назад, намереваясь увести противника подальше от Ячиру. Если Пустой вдруг повернёт в её сторону и — не приведи Король Душ — нападёт на неё…  
      Думать во время боя, как однажды выразились всё те же 3-ий и 5-ый старшие офицеры, ужасно вредно.  
      — Смотри, как нужно! — Кусаджиши Ячиру вдруг возникла перед своим подчинённым, становясь между ним и умудрившейся подобраться опасно близко «душой-минус», и с размаху ударила по костяной маске. Не вынимая меч из ножен. По белесому черепу прошла трещина, и Пустой, отлетев назад, неистово взревел. — Ой, их стало больше. — Ячиру слегка озадаченно подпёрла подбородок указательным пальцем, проследив за тем, как недавний противник неожиданно разделился на четыре части. — Так даже ещё веселее! — уже через мгновение лучезарно улыбнулась она, указывая мечом, до сих пор не вынутым из ножен, в сторону врагов. — Вперёд!  
      Ренджи только и оставалось, что выдавить из себя немного кислое «Есть, лейтенант» и вновь пойти в наступление, оставляя Ячиру позади и надеясь, что повторно она в сражение не полезет. А то во второй раз ей может и не повезти так, как совсем недавно, и она не только не попадёт в цель, но ещё и при неудачном повороте или неудобной позиции окажется прямо под ответным ударом. Поле боя, в конце концов, не игровая площадка.  
  
       _Или дело было совсем не в везении? Снова скорость, за которой не удалось уследить, да к тому же, неслабой силы удар, причём мечом в ножнах, так что маска Пустого почти раскрошилась._  
  
      День особо насыщенным не был: помимо одного крупного сражения с четырьмя внезапно объединившимися в одну «душами-минус» была ещё пара-тройка прорывов, но одиночных, а там уже справиться с врагами труда не составляло. Кусаджиши Ячиру радостно комментировала каждый бой и ликующе аплодировала каждой победе, так что Ренджи даже начало, в какой-то мере, нравиться столь неожиданно подвернувшееся общество. А ещё Ячиру несколько раз волшебным образом извлекала из рукавов или из-за пазухи конфеты — какие-то с мятыми и поистёршимися обёртками, какие-то с совсем новыми, яркими и громко шуршащими.  
      — Будешь? — поймав направленный на сладости взгляд, радушно предложила она, протягивая в сторону офицера горсть рассыпанных на ладонях конфет. Ренджи раздумывал недолго и, потянувшись к предложенному угощению, взялся за блестящий зелёный фантик. — Самую кислую выбрал, — с улыбкой констатировала Ячиру, моментально пряча остальные конфеты, словно бы давая понять, что попытка была только одна.  
      Ренджи умудрился пропустить комментарий мимо ушей, разворачивая яркую обёртку и посылая предоставленную сладость в рот. Сладость оказалась той ещё кислятиной, что Ячиру не поленилась повторить, раз уж её не услышали в первый раз.  
      — А выглядело вкусно, — скуксив лицо, буркнул Ренджи, но выплёвывать конфету не стал, вдруг обидит столь радушно поделившуюся почти сокровищем собеседницу.  
      — Это ты по обёртке понял? — осведомилась Ячиру, стараясь справиться с прилипшим к выцветшей бумажке леденцом. Так и не преуспев, она засунула сладость за щёку вместе с фантиком. — А вот эта очень сладкая, — оповестила Ячиру, отплёвывая наконец-то отцепившуюся несъедобную бумагу. — Рядом с зелёной лежала, кстати, мог бы её взять.  
      — Зачем носить с собой кислые конфеты? — с недоумением поинтересовался Ренджи.  
      И ему был действительно интересен ответ. В конце концов, Ячиру отлично знала, что некоторые припрятанные в рукавах и за пазухой угощения совсем не сладкие, и точно их не ела, незачем намеренно закидывать в рот кислятину и морщиться.  
      Ячиру воззрилась на своего офицера с удивлением, словно бы он не понимал самых примитивных мирских законов. Ренджи даже успел подумать, что со смекалкой у него всё действительно худо… Как иначе объяснить столь странную реакцию? Сейчас точно окажется, что он упускает какую-то очевидную мелочь!  
      — Но ведь это тоже конфеты, — выдержав паузу, словно давая последний шанс додуматься самостоятельно, поучительно ткнула пальцем в небо Ячиру.  
      Почему офицер вдруг начал хохотать, нещадно колотя себя кулаком по колену и будучи не в силах остановиться, понять ей так и не удалось.  
  
       _Кажется, по-человечески это звучало: «Книжку по обложке не судят». Хотя вариант с конфетами и обёртками всё же оказался куда поучительнее._  
  
      — Будить неохота. — Аясегава Юмичика задумчиво дёрнул край оранжевого воротника поверх стандартного шихакушо, глядя на мирно сопящую Ячиру, к щеке которой приклеился цветной фантик. Похоже, за день, проведенный в компании недавно переведённого в 11-ый отряд офицера, она истратила феноменальное количество энергии, так что теперь спала без задних ног, прижимая к груди ножны с мечом.  
      — Капитан велел привести её обратно, — вроде бы решительно, но одновременно не сдвигаясь с места ни на шаг, проронил Мадарамэ Иккаку, мысленно содрогаясь уже от одной мысли, что Ячиру сейчас вдруг проснётся и заявит, что ей помешали отдыхать. Если подобное случится, она вполне может впоследствии нажаловаться капитану, а подобное чревато.  
      Ренджи переводил слегка растерянный взгляд с одного явившегося старшего офицера на другого. Сейчас от образов грубияна и пижона не осталось ни следа: столкнувшиеся с непростой дилеммой шинигами совсем по-обычному чесали затылки и вопросительно переглядывались, надеясь, что напарник придумает выход из ситуации. Или что его удастся придумать самостоятельно, желательно, раньше непосредственного товарища по несчастью — это будет маленькое, но превосходство, ибо своеобразное соперничество никуда не девалось даже в столь мирных и фактически обыденных ситуациях.  
      В конце концов, первым всё же нашёлся Аясегава Юмичика. Фокус с мистическими извлечениями конфет из рукавов Ренджи уже видел в исполнении Ячиру… Теперь можно было с уверенностью сказать, кто её подобному научил. Выудив сладость, Юмичика показательно громко зашуршал обёрткой — бледно-лиловой, таких Ренджи среди уже виденных сладостей не замечал — и Ячиру в один миг открыла глаза. Подскочив на ноги, она немыслимо быстрым движением выхватила из чужих рук угощение.  
      — Кен-чан сказал возвращаться? — прозорливо поинтересовалась Ячиру, а после с лёгким замешательством осмотрела пустой фантик в ладони.  
      — Да, лейтенант, сказал, — улыбнулся Юмичика, демонстрируя зажатую между большим и указательным пальцами конфету. Когда умудрился вытащить ту из обёртки, заметить не удалось, так что Ренджи оставалось разве что довольствоваться результатом продемонстрированной ловкости.  
      Юмичика поднял руку со сладостью над головой, не позволяя отобрать её, и Ячиру, понимая, что дотянуться с земли не сумеет, просто запрыгнула к нему на плечи. Этого, похоже, и ждали, поскольку конфету сразу вручили той, кому она предназначалась, зато вот ноги схватили цепко, чтобы не возникло мысли спрыгнуть и попытаться убежать.  
      Мадарамэ Иккаку молча проследил за махинацией, после чего, непонятно вздохнув, перевёл взгляд на неотрывно наблюдающего за всем происходящим нового товарища по отряду.  
      — Как вернёмся, отправим к тебе кого-нибудь из младших офицеров, — что-то прикинув про себя, всё же произнёс Иккаку. — Всё-таки патрулирование обычно даётся либо группе, либо, как минимум, паре.  
      Ренджи разве что бездумно кивнул. А когда сообразил, что нужно что-нибудь сказать — хотя бы поблагодарить за понимание — пришедших за своим лейтенантом шинигами и след простыл.  
      11-ый отряд с каждым новым событием казался всё более чудным.  
  
      Абари Ренджи, сколько ни гадал, всё равно не мог понять, чем заслужил этот перевод, и пока с трудом представлял, как будет тут жить и выживать. Но, в любом случае…  
  
       _Даже если под обёрткой кислятина — это всё равно конфета._  
  
      Пусть пока будет так, а дальше уж разберётся, в обёртке дело или всё-таки в конфете.

 


End file.
